1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio timepiece that receives time information, and to a receipt control method.
2. Related Art
A radio controlled timepiece that receives standard radio waves and carries out a time calibration requires a duration of about 2 to 5 minutes to receive the radio wave; the time slot during which the radio wave is being received needs to be one where there is little magnetic noise and also where the timepiece is not removed from the arm. Therefore, in general, the receipt time has been set so that automatic receipt is started in the late night hours (see JP-A-2008-203233 (Patent Document 1), for example).
Such a radio controlled timepiece starts automatic receipt at, for example, 2:00 AM, and should receipt be successful, then the time is calibrated and receipt is carried out again 24 hours later. In the event of failure to receive due to a receipt error, however, then automatic receipt is carried out again one hour later, at 3:00; should receipt be successful at this time, then the time is calibrated. When receipt fails, then receipt is carried out 23 hours later, at 2:00 AM of the following night. In other words, the receipt start time has conventionally been fixed, for example, to 2:00 AM.